Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a Transmission Gear Shift (TGS) cable socket including a rubber damper and a method of manufacturing the same and, particularly, to a TGS cable socket including a rubber damper which is configured without a mass damper, thus reducing the production cost, and which is capable of enhancing the performance of manipulating a TGS lever, and a method of manufacturing the TGS cable socket.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a TGS cable (including outer and inner cables) is provided between a transmission and a gear shifting apparatus provided with a TGS lever for a vehicle so that manipulation force of the TGS lever can be transmitted to the transmission by the TGS cable. The conventional TGS cable is installed such that one end thereof is coupled to the TGS lever of the gear shifting apparatus while the other end thereof is coupled to a gear shift manipulation device of the transmission.
When a driver manipulates the TGS lever having the above-mentioned configuration, the manipulation force of the driver is transmitted to the gear shift manipulation device through the TGS cable so that gear shifting can be implemented. In this regard, a mass damper is provided on the TGS cable so as to mitigate vibration, noise or the like transmitted from the transmission during the gear shifting.
However, the conventional TGS cable is problematic in that the production cost is increased by the use of the separate mass damper.
Furthermore, because the mass damper is installed on the TGS cable, the manipulation performance is reduced during the gear shifting.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.